The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Pekenota14
Summary: Eight years back, Mycroft was the handler of an informant for the British Government. When her cover was exposed he helped her disappear, but has always kept track on her, and their daughter, Sophie. She suffers from heart failure, and Mycroft paid for her surgery. Still, he had to see with his own eyes (discreetly though) that Sophie was alright. One-shot.


**I have a 30 page essay to write, yet, I choose to write and upload two Sherlock one-shots. Please, a round of applause to my stupid/brilliant brain of mine!**

**Hope you enjoy it at least...**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :D**

* * *

Mycroft had been standing at the top of the stairs, near the door, for quite a while now. The auditorium was full of parents and relatives with cameras wielded in hands to record the piano recital of their children. His umbrella served him as support; he slightly leaned over his right side, holding tight to the umbrella's handle. A little girl was playing, but he wasn't paying attention.

He saw _her_. At the very first row. Perfect and beautiful as he met her back in the days. Maggie, Maggie Reed, as he stills calls her, even though her name is now Olivia Colville. But she didn't matter at the moment; it wasn't because of her that he was there.

The audience applauded the little girl as she bowed, having finish her performance. Mycroft quickly identified the parents of that child as they rose up from the chairs and applauded more cheerfully than anyone else.

"Thank you, Lily." A woman said as she entered the stage with a paper sheet in her hand. She consulted it and continued. "And now, playing the _Adagio sostenuto_ of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_, Sophie Colville."

There she was; the one he came to see.

He needed to see her with his own eyes.

He needed to know that she was alright.

Sophie entered with a music sheet in hands, wearing a white sleeveless dress with black polka dots. A black ribbon was wrapped around her waist, tied in a sash bow on the front. To finish her attire, black tights, white ballet flats, and on her head a white headband, pulling back her auburn hair.

Sophie is a little girl of eight of age. Mycroft's lips shyly curved on a smile. She got from him the Glasz eyes and he never gets tired of noticing that.

She stopped at the front of the stage and bowed, receiving a first round of applause. She walked to the piano, placed the sheet on the music stand and took a deep breath. Her tiny hands rested over the piano keys and after breathe in, she started playing.

Neither he nor anyone else can see what her dress covers, but he knows what is there. A big scar on her chest, result of an open chest surgery. Sophie suffered from heart failure and was undertaken to surgery a couple of months before to have a pacemaker put in her heart. Mycroft needed to be sure that she was alright.

He knows everything about her. Sophie Lynn Colville is her name. It should be Sophie Lynn Reed. Better yet, it should be Sophie Lynn Holmes…

Maggie carried her daughter on her womb for exactly 36 weeks, gave birth to her on the 13th of June of 2005 at the Sant Joan de Deu Hospital in Barcelona. He knows so much that it's perhaps silly that he knows that Sophie was born with 7lbs. 3 oz. and 19.6 inches.

Mycroft has memorized every line of each document related to them.

He knows which school the girl attends, her grades and what she does after school. He knows about her and her mother's medical records and even knows where they live.

They live so close by and he has never approach them. He chooses to snoop their lives, and, every once in a while, to peer over their shoulder, hiding behind something or watching them from afar.

Maggie Reed was a British Government assent set in Paris. As Mycroft was, and still is, related to foreign affairs, he was assigned as her handler. He barely knew her and wasn't willing to take that job, complaining about it to his superiors. But once he met her, it all changed.

As soon as he saw her, he fell for her. Auburn hair perfectly framing her round face without her even trying, piercing blue eyes, scarlet fleshy lips. Her whole body was a heaven sent temptation, flawlessly shaped. She was simply perfect, natural and stunning. She left Mycroft Holmes without words.

He traveled several times to Paris to meet with her. Sometimes, there was no work obligation. Just the need of a rendezvous. They could keep it professionally, but once work was finished, they couldn't resist each other.

That was until Maggie's cover started to be exposed.

She only told Mycroft. Begged for his help. He helped her fake her death, gave her some money, assigned her a new identity and told her she could return to London if she wanted. She didn't give him an answer.

She didn't tell him she was pregnant either.

Maggie, now under the name Olivia, returned to London with very little money about a year after her alleged death. Yet, she managed to live through on her own. She was tired due to the stress of fleeing and now had a baby in her arms. Her piercing eyes had lost its luster and her hair was short, black dyed. She was no longer an informer for the British Government. She was now just an ordinary woman.

She didn't have to tell anything to Mycroft. He never lost track of her. He knew where she was, how she was. He knew she was pregnant with his child, but she was fine on her own. She had started dating a couple of years after Sophie was born, but Mycroft always found a way to push away those men from Maggie.

She was still the one that had his heart on a string.

He never intervened on their lives until Sophie was diagnosed with heart failure in the past year. Sophie's heart condition was possible to be detected upon an ultrasound. It could have been fixed right after her birth, but due to the doctor's negligence, she wasn't operated. Mycroft sued the doctor and the medical staff that helped him during labor.

With only the average money of an ordinary citizen, Maggie didn't have the money to get her daughter operated. Mysteriously, money fell in her bank account, the exact amount needed for the surgery. But Maggie didn't believe on unsolved mysteries. She knew Mycroft was involved on it somehow.

Now, six months after Sophie's surgery, he needed to see with his own eyes that she was alright. That _his_ little girl is healthy. And she is.

Plays the piano marvelously, is a smart girl and good student. She's nice and polite, and she's absolutely gorgeous just like her mother. And most of all, she's healthy.

There are times when he's watching the two of them from afar that he wish he could be a part of the picture, but he's not like that. He doesn't believe to have a soft core. But he has it; otherwise he'd not keep track of them.

Sophie finished playing and got up from the seat. She walked to the front of the stage, bowing as people applauded her.

Mycroft applauded her too.

He saw Maggie's smile, proud of her little girl. That pretty smile of hers didn't fade away after so many years. It's still beautiful as it was back then.

Before getting a hug from Sophie, Maggie happened to look back and saw a shadowy figure of a man exiting through the door. Her heart got some comfort. In all those years she always felt his helping hand guiding her, but had never seen him. How come then she was so certain it was Mycroft exiting the auditorium?

The brolly.

He will always be the man with the brolly…


End file.
